Blaine's coming out to Cooper
by MissStarGleekPotter
Summary: Read the title :3


**My very first Anderbros fic / one shot**

**Thanks for the feedback on other stories ect. :)**

**Sorry if I don't update much and stuff. I'm really busy. :x**

**Also a reminder: English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I made mistakes. :3**

—-

Blaine just arrived home from school. He was upset because some bullies told him he was a fag.

Blaine knew what the word meant and it hurt him that bullies called him that. Even though Blaine was one of the more popular people at school, there were still some people who liked to bully him. Bullies always used the word fag to the kids they bullied, but in Blaine's case it was the truth.

Blaine had only found out his crush on guys two months ago. At first he was in deniel. He just couldn't be gay. What would his parents say? What would Cooper say?

Cooper or Coop, as Blaine calls him, is Blaine's older brother. There is a little (actually big) age difference between them. Blaine is fourteen and Cooper is twenty.

Blaine stayed in denial for two more weeks until he started to get used to the idea of two guys being together in a relationship and also himself being in a relationship with another guy.

Of course Blaine told no one about him being gay. He was afraid of how people would react to him. How his parents and Coop would respond to him being gay.

But Blaine couldn't keep it to himself any longer. He needed someone to talk about it with him. But who? His parents were no option. His friends? no that would be social suicide.

He could tell Cooper. Blaine knew that Cooper wouldn't tell anyone else. But how would Cooper react to it all?

" Hey little brother, why the long face?" Cooper walked downstairs. He was still living with his parents, at least until he got an acting job.

" hm?" Blaine looked at Cooper. " oh.. it's nothing Coop.." He took off his shoes and sighed a little. What the bullies at school had said to him still bothered Blaine.

" Oh come on. I know when something's up" Cooper looked at his little brother. " Besides you're a terrible liar." Cooper flashed a smile.

Cooper did always see when something was up with Blaine.

Blaine looked at his older brother again. " You think we can talk somewhere? without mom and dad?" Blaine almost whispered it.

Cooper chuckled. " Yeah sure, we can go to my room." He looked at Blaine and headed upstairs to his room. Blaine followed him quietly.

Cooper was lounging on his bed when Blaine finally entered the room. " so what is it that you wanna talk about?" Cooper looked at Blaine.

Blaine closed the door. " First, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what we're talking about in this room." He looked at Cooper.

Cooper nodded. " I promise, now tell me what's up little brother." He watched Blaine standing in front of him nervously.

" well.. um.. I-I like boys" Blaine said softly. Cooper didn't quit understand what he just said. " What?" He looked at Blaine.

" I'm gay.." Blaine said a little bit louder. " Oh.." was the only thing Cooper said. Blaine looked at his brother. " Oh?" He asked his brother.

Cooper looked at Blaine and said nothing. Then he looked away. Blaine saw the way Coop was looking. " Have you told anyone else?" Cooper looked at Blaine again.

Blaine was surprised by this question. " N-No.." Blaine looked at his older brother. " Good, Keep it that way." Cooper said without any emotion.

Blaine was confused now. " What?" He looked at Cooper. " You can't tell anyone else." Cooper said to his younger brother.

" Why not?" " You know why not!" Cooper raised his voice a little. " no I don't" Blaine looked at his brother a little scared. " Because no one likes a fag!" His brother yelled at him.

The very moment after Cooper said that, Blaine ran out of his brother's room with tears in his eyes and ran towards his own room.

Cooper sighed. He hated himself for what he had said especially because he was gonna tell everyone at dinner about the job he got in Hollywood.

Cooper kept reminding himself that he only yelled at Blaine because he cared about his younger brother. Although somewhere deep inside him he knew that he also yelled because he didn't want Blaine to be gay.

Blaine didn't showed up from dinner that evening. Cooper brought him some dinner, which Blaine didn't wanted to eat. " I'm leaving." Cooper said as he put the plate on Blaine's side table. " I've found a job in Hollywood and I'm leaving tomorrow." Cooper looked at his little brother who was under his sheet.

Blaine didn't respond to anything Cooper said. he just stayed under his sheet and sobbed softly.

Blaine thought Cooper was lying about the job in Hollywood, he thought that Cooper just didn't want to be around him anymore.

Cooper sighed when Blaine didn't respond and left Blaine's room again.

The next morning Blaine didn't say his brother goodbye. His parents wondered what happened between them. Cooper told them that he and Blaine had an argument and that they shouldn't be worried, Because he was sure everything would be back to what it was in no time. But Cooper knew that everything wasn't gonna be like how they were before.


End file.
